


String Of Fate

by NamelessCourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Dean in Denial, Fate, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessCourt/pseuds/NamelessCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hasn't happened in hundreds of years, why now? And why to Cas? This couldn't happen to angels. But then again, Castiel wasn't an angel anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> According to ancient myths, the gods would tie an invisible red string around the ankles or little finger of those who are destined to meet one another. The two people connected by the string are destined lovers, or soulmates, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical string may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.

 Castiel woke up the way he always did; with a heaving sigh and grumbling under his breath about not wanting to get up even though there was no one there to hear him. He knew he should get up though, so he mustered up the energy to haul himself out of the warm cocoon of blankets he slept in and made his way into the kitchen. There he found Sam and Dean already going about their business.

 Life in the bunker is usually the same on most days since Cas has moved in. The brothers will avoid him until he's had at least one cup of coffee, Sam will spend his days held up in the bunker's library, practically making it his room, and Dean and Cas will waste away their days taking care of Baby or binge watching Netflix. Castiel has managed to get Dean hooked on Orange Is The New Black. "It's just 'cause all the naked chicks. Not like there's a good plot line to it or anything," Was what Dean would say each time before joining Cas in his room for a marathon. And each time Castiel would nod his head seriously and press play. It was routine.

 Everything and everyone had a routine. Until the morning Castiel woke up to a little red string tied around his pinkie. He stared at it for a few seconds before realizing what he was really seeing, and his stomach dropped. This was not happening. Not to him. How could it? This hasn't happened in hundreds of years, why now? And why to Cas? This couldn't happen to angels. But then again, Castiel wasn't an angel anymore.

 He didn't realize how long he'd been sitting there panicking until there was a knock on his door and Sam's head poked into view. "Hey, Cas. Everything alright? You didn't come down for coffee this morning and I figure you're just about ready to kill somebody by now."

 "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a slow morning I guess," Cas lied, still staring at the string.

 Sam seemed convinced enough. He shrugged and continued, "There's a salt and burn about 7 hours from here, so Dean and I will be back tomorrow morning."

 Cas just nodded, thinking that having some time alone would be nice right now. Not that he doesn't enjoy Sam and Dean's company, but he needs to figure this out on his own.

 He guesses he was silently nodding for a bit too long because Sam spoke up again, "You sure you're okay? You seem kind of off," The crease between Sam's brows deepened with worry for his friend.

 "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just waking up still. That's all," Castiel faked a yawn and started to get up out of bed, stretching. Sam just nodded and left.

 Cas couldn't slow his thoughts from a thousand miles an hour. It appeared as though Sam couldn't see the string tied to Castiel's hand. Of course, the only other person who can, other than Castiel, is on the other end. So Sam is obviously out of the question; that just leaves about 7 billion other people. Perfect.

 Was this Castiel's punishment? To have to leave his new home and be with whoever is on the other end of this string? It is told by fate that the two linked by the string are to be together in the end, but Cas doesn't want to if it means leaving where he's at. He likes where he's at. No, he takes that back. Cas _l_ _oves_ where he's at. He loves his new home, his new family, his morning cup of coffee, his marathons with Dean even though he complains every time, Sam complaining about them being too loud when they start to argue about what to watch when Castiel wants to watch the new documentary but Dean wants to watch OITNB, their rides in Baby when they're on the way to a hunt, everything. Cas is going to miss everything he's gotten to experience for the first time and foolishly thought he would get to keep.

 There was no way of getting around this. You can't escape Fate, no matter how hard you try. Castiel knows this for a fact. And as much as he doesn't want this, he knows it's happening and he has to face it sooner or later. Sometimes sooner is less painful than later. But then again, sometimes they're both just as painful.

 Castiel figured if he started packing now, he'd be ready to leave by the time Dean and Sam got back tomorrow morning so he could say his goodbyes. Cas went into the kitchen to make himself a quick cup of coffee and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Dean at the table with his head in his hands and a red string tied around his pinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not Dean’s morning.

This was _not_ Dean’s morning.

First he tripped on the way to the bathroom and nearly gave himself a black eye on the way to the floor, and then he found a friggin’ red string tied to his pinky. What even _was_ that? He tried to untie it but it was no use. He got some scissors to cut it, but the string turned to the consistency of steel the moment the blades touched it.

Dean sighed and decided to do his research on the issue. He could practically hear Sam’s voice in his head now saying,”You know it’s better to be safe than sorry.” He rolled his eyes and started looking for the twerp.

Of course he found him with his face stuck in a book. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty.”

“Hey,” Sam didn’t even look up from his reading. Dean decided to just dive right in on the conversation he knew he needed to have.

“What do you know about red strings?” Dean asked casually. No need to make a big deal about something until you know you need to.

“What do you mean?” Sam looked up from his book now, confusion clear on his face.

“I mean I woke up with this tied to me, and I can’t get it off,” Dean said as he held up his left hand, the red string dangling to the floor.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam closed his book and sat forward in his chair towards Dean.

“This damn string on my pinkie!” Dean was getting irritated now. How could Sam not see a friggin’ red string right in front of his face? Dean tugged on it, “See?”

“Dean, there’s nothing there,” Sam’s tone turned from confused to concerned.

Dean didn’t know what this meant, but he knew it probably wasn’t anything good. “Okay, well, just let me know if you find anything out about the red string thing.”

“Yeah, I’ll do some research. Speaking of, we’ve got a salt and burn ‘bout seven hours from here,” Sam was still watching him with concern, but he didn’t say anything else about it.

“Alright. You seen Cas this morning?” Dean asked, wanting to change the subject.

“No, I think he’s still sleeping,” Sam had gotten his computer out and was typing away on it, glancing at Dean.

“You wanna get him up while I’m getting ready? I don’t want to get my head ripped off over a cup of coffee again.” Dean said, trying not to get aggravated over Sam’s concern. He knows he means well, but damn.

“Yeah, I’ll get him in a minute.” Sam said mostly to his computer.

Dean nodded and left. He didn’t want to keep dragging this out, especially since it was worrying Sammy. Why the hell couldn’t he see the string anyway? That’s what bothered Dean the most, the fact that he couldn’t even see it and now thought that Dean was crazy. Hell, maybe he was crazy. Maybe Dean’s hallucinating. Maybe Dean just needs a nap. That’s it.

Dean decided a hot shower was what he really needed, and so that’s what he did. Once he got out and got dressed he found Sam where he left him. “Have you even moved in the last hour?” Dean asked as he walked up to Sam, who’s eyes were still glued to the computer screen.

“Huh? Oh, no, I’ll get up in a minute, but I found something about the string,” Sam said, glancing at Dean’s left hand.

“Lay it on me,” Dean was ready to know what was going on. He took a seat at the table next to Sam.

“It looks like it’s the red string of fate.” Sam said, scrolling through his computer.

“Please tell me my fate is a life full of a never ending supply of pie,” Dean hoped out loud.

Sam huffed a breath that Dean assumed was a laugh and found what he was looking for on the computer. “There,” He turned the computer screen towards Dean. “According to ancient myths, a red string would be tied around the pinky of two people who were destined to be together.”

“Like soulmates?” Dean’s head was spinning. He’s never believed in soulmates, let alone felt he had one.

“Exactly. And this red string would connect these two people for as long as it took for them to meet and fall in love. It says it can stretch around the earth and never break,” Sam was watching Dean as he said all this, so he kept as straight a face he could. He didn’t want Sam to freak out like he was.

“Great. So why can’t you see it?” Dean grumbled. He may be keeping a straight face, but that doesn’t mean he has to pretend to be happy about all of this.

“The only people who can see the string are the ones who are attached to it. So you and whoever is on the other end.” Sam said. Dean could tell the idea bothered Sam. Hell, it bothered him too. Now was not the time to be finding out he had a soulmate.

“Alright,” Dean said, turning the computer back to Sam,

“Alright?” Sam was staring at him like he was speaking gibberish.

“Yeah, alright,” Dean said, meeting Sam’s eyes, trying to convince him to drop the conversation without actually having to say it.

“You don’t want to talk about this?” Sam pressed. Always pressing for more, always trying to help. Dean loves him, but sometimes it’s too much.

“What’s there to talk about?” Dean stared at the table, Sam’s puppy eyes too much for him right now. “There’s nothing I can do. I already tried untying and cutting it, it didn’t work.”

Sam hesitated, “You could go look for her.”

Dean looked at him as though he’d lost his mind. “Why the hell would I do that? I’m trying to figure a way out of this, not run head first into the situation.”

“We both know there’s no getting out of this, Dean; it’s fate. Why not get it over with and find her?” Sam was still studying Dean’s face, and Dean wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it together.

“Just... let me have some time to think this over,” Dean said. And that was how Sam knew it was really time to drop the topic.

“Okay. I’m going to go wake up Cas and get ready for the hunt,” Sam closed his computer but left it on the table as he got up. “Whatever you decide, I’ve got your back.”

Dean managed a weak smile, “Thanks, Sammy.”

Once Sam left the room Dean reached for the laptop with a slightly shaky hand. He opened it to the page they were looking at before. “‘Legend has it that the two people connected by this thread will have an important story, regardless of the time, place or circumstances. The red string might get tangled, contracted or stretched, as surely often happens, but it can never break.’ Yeah, an important story like not wanting to be together.” Dean mumbled, huffing out a breath as he scrolled down the web page. “I don’t have a damn soulmate.”

He stared daggers at the string, then gave up. Gave up staring, gave up denying this was happening, gave up the fight.

Dean rubbed his hands roughly over his face, trying to get some sort of energy out of the action. He gave up again and rested his face in his open palms, trying to breathe deeply and calm down. He couldn’t hear much of anything over his heart beating in his ears so when he heard his name said in a soft, hesitant voice, his head jerked up.

Standing in front of him with a red string leading the way was none other than his soulmate, Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I just got a new job and it's taking all of my free time. I'm going to try my hardest to do better and update sooner! .xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was an idiot.

 “Dean?” Even though his voice was soft, Dean’s head jerked up like he’d been yelled at. Castiel stared at him, trying to process what was going on. Him and Dean… No, they couldn’t be; yet the string connecting them was staring him right in the face.

 Cas blinked a few times. “Dean.”

 Dean rubbed a hand down his face roughly and got up from the table. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Cas. “You want some breakfast?” Dean asked as he walked past Cas, gaze directed towards the floor.

 “ _ Dean, _ ” It was like that was the only word Castiel could remember, the only one he could say at the moment.

 “Well, really it’d be lunch since you woke up so damn late,” Dean said. His back was turned towards Cas, and he didn't look like he was going to turn around any time soon.

 Cas was at a loss for words; why in the world was Dean acting like this? Castiel knew he could see the string hanging between them. He gave it a tug to get Dean’s attention, and when he finally turned around their eyes met. Cas could see a panicked look in his green eyes and his heart dropped. “Look, Dean-”

 “I’m going to get us some lunch,” Dean mumbled as he walked past Cas and out of the room. He was gone before Cas could say anything else.

 

~~~

 Dean was an idiot.

 After his conversation with Cas he got into Baby and just drove. He’s been driving for more than an hour now, trying to escape his own thoughts. Dean finally pulled over on a dirt road, letting out a sigh. “I can’t do this,” he said, getting out of the car; it suddenly felt like it was slowly closing in on him. Dean leaned against the hood and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on the situation.

 Why was he running?  _ Well, for one, there’s the way you freaked out on Cas, then just up and left him _ , Dean thought to himself with a groan. Why did he have to panic?  _ Because it’s your job to fuck up every possible chance of ever being with Castiel _ , Dean thought bitterly. His stomach twisted just thinking about the way Cas had looked at him, clearly disappointed with whom the string had led him to. Of course he was disappointed, Cas would never want to be with Dean.

 Dean let out a long breath and got back into the car.

 

~~~

 

 Cas was pacing in the bunker’s garage; Dean has been gone for over four hours now. He said he was going to get lunch, and although Cas knew that was just an excuse to leave, he should be back by now. If only Cas still had his powers, he could find Dean and make sure he was okay. Though it’s probably best that he isn’t with Dean right now, given that Cas is the reason that he left.

 Castiel sighed and sat down on the ground, his back against the wall, recalling the way Dean had reacted. Cas looked at the string tied around his pinky, the cause of this whole problem, and let his head fall back and rest against the cold wall, closing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows, the Impala is in the garage with Dean sitting in the driver’s seat.

 Cas didn’t get up yet; he didn’t want to make Dean run again. Dean got out of the car and leaned against the door. Castiel watched as Dean stared at his pinky, as if examining the red string tied around it. Cas gave the string on his end a tug and Dean’s eyes shot to the direction of where Cas was sitting. “Damnit, Cas, get out here,” Dean said, twisting the string in his fingers thoughtlessly.

 “I wasn’t trying to hide...I fell asleep,” Cas said, as he rose from his place on the ground and brushed off his pants.

 “Why were you sleeping in the garage?” Dean asked, with a seemingly new resolve to look at Cas. He still wouldn’t look him in the eyes, but at least he was looking towards him, which was an improvement from earlier.

 “Well, I- I was waiting for you to get back. I got a bit worried when you didn’t come back after about two hours, so I decided to wait, but I fell asleep,” Cas said. It was his turn not to be able to look at Dean, too embarrassed by his over-protectiveness for his friend.

 Dean just nodded. He was still messing with the string, and Cas could feel it tug on his pinkie each time Dean moved his fingers.

 Castiel took a deep breath, “We still need to talk about this.” He looked up at Dean and finally caught his green eyes; they were begging him to drop the topic, but he couldn’t.

 “What’s there to talk about? We’re tied together, big deal.” Dean said a bit harshly. Cas knew Dean well enough to know that something was wrong, but he didn’t say anything about it.

 “It is a big deal, Dean. This red string,” Cas picked up the string between them, “means that we’re...soulmates,” Cas hated that he hesitated on that last word, but actually talking this out with Dean is a whole lot harder than in theory.

 “I don’t believe in soulmates,” Dean whispered. He’d stopped messing with the string now and was staring at the floor. Cas knew this move, Dean was about to shut him out.

 “Hey, don’t even think about it,” Cas said, taking hold of Dean’s arm. Dean jerked his head to look at Cas, who had moved closer now, and his breath hitched slightly.

 “Listen, I know you don’t want to me as your soulmate. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with me either and-”

 “What are you talking about?” Cas sounded like he’d just been slapped in the face. “Why would you say that, Dean?”

 Dean rolled his eyes, which made Cas scowl. “I’m not an stupid, Cas. I know you’d never want someone like me.”

 Castiel’s eyes widened before he could contain himself. “Well, Dean, I do not think you’re stupid, but I don’t think you’re as educated on that subject as you think you are. I very much do want someone like you. No, not someone _like_ _you_ ; I want you, Dean.”

 “Cas, you don’t need to say those things,” Dean said, staring at the floor again.

 Cas moved in front of Dean so he would have to look at him instead of the ground. “Dean, you know that I mean it. Let yourself have something for once.”

 At that, Dean finally looked into Cas’ eyes, and Cas could see the fight drain out of him. “Can I kiss you?” Dean whispered, finally reaching out for something he wants.

 Castiel nodded, a small smile playing on his lips before he was met with Dean’s. It was slow and sweet, and everything Cas ever hoped it would be. The kiss broke when they started smiling, then laughing. Cas gave him one more quick kiss before pulling back.

 

~~~

 

 Life in the bunker doesn’t change too much after that. Cas still hates waking up in the morning, even though it is slightly more enjoyable when he gets to wake up next to Dean, he still has a cup of coffee before talking to anyone, and they still waste their days with Netflix.

 And if the string happens to finally leave them during one of their Orange Is The New Black marathons, with Cas and Dean curled up on the bed together, well, there’s no reason to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! :( But I hope you guys liked it!! .xx


End file.
